


L'amour du Seigneur des Ténèbres

by Redfield



Series: Voldemort's playthings [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caning, Cruciatus, F/M, Post-Half-Blood Prince, Pre-Deathly Hallows, Prequel to Cursed Child, bad bdsm, breast biting, set after Un jeu d'enfant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redfield/pseuds/Redfield
Summary: Voldemort has a very important request to his most faithful. Bellatrix will do anything to prove her fascination.





	

After having Draco pampered in a nappy and locked in his rooms, it got him doing some heavy thinking. The Dark Lord sat on his makeshift throne, gently stroking Nagini's dark scales. The serpent swayed, relaxed.

_~What is troubling you?~_ She hissed softly. Voldemort looked towards his bloodthirsty fanatics. He kept his skeletal fingers on his friend's diamond shaped head.

_~Watching Dear Bella, her fire as she punishes her nephew's hide earlier, made me wonder.~_

_~About what?~_ Voldemort grinned, revealing sharp, yellow teeth. Several of his followers flinched. His shady smirk did not make his most faithful flinch. Good.

_~I am in need of something. Something important.~_ Nagini raised her head and looked her comrade dead in his red eyes.

_~What is it?~_ she asked. The Dark Lord did not answer, instead settled her on the back of his throne and looked at his followers.

"My friends, our final war is on the horizon. But thanks to our beloved Severus, who is currently busy with his... ** _new_**  position, we are in the limelight! As we should. However, I have a request for one of most faithful. Dear Bella, I wish to speak with you...Alone." taking the hint, the room dispersed of black clad Death Eaters, with exception to one Bellatrix LeStrange. She glided over to the throne, and kneeled, her wild hair framing her like broken, black wings. She peered through her bangs, her lusty crazy eyes glimmering up at his frame.

"You asked for me, My Lord?" she asked, voice low. Voldemort smiled, lips closed.

"I did. I have a very important request, no, an honor! For you to do." Bellatrix smiled.

"What is it my Lord?" she asked once more. Voldemort stood and motioned her to follow him. As they walked through the manor, Bellatrix trailing slightly behind her lord, the witch took in the sights of the manor. Rows upon rows of Previous Malfoy heads watched as she was lead towards a far room, many charms and wards surrounding it.

"My Lord?" she was a bit confused. Voldemort pulled out his bone white wand. He wove a delicate pattern, making the charms and wards glow and shine. They then parted like theater curtains, revealing a steel door. The Dark Lord opened the ominous entrance. He motioned the wild female inside. Bellatrix dutifully entered, her master closing the door behind her.

 

~~~888~~~

 

The room was all in dark, cruel colors. Killing curse green lined blood black curtains. Bone white rugs covered the ground. There was a bed, hidden behind the curtains. It was encased in steel frames. Bellatrix felt her heart speed up as she took in her masters...toys.

There was a crucifix, but instead of nailing the victim to the cross, there were leather straps, and the middle was a bit concave. A black oak chest was next to an oddly curved bench which also had straps. A stand was next to the chest, and what it had on its rack made her breath stop.

"Are those....canes?" she asked. Voldemort nodded.

"They are. My dear Bella, I have a request for you." he purred. Bellatrix fell to her knees in front of him, her head bowed.

"What is it you ask of me, my lord?" she asked, her voice a mere whisper. Voldemort took a step over to her, his bone white hand tracing relaxing grooves in her mane.

"I am not a young wizard anymore. I know this war may even kill me, and I came to a realisation. I don't have an heir."

"My Lord? Are you asking me to-" she trailed.

"Yes. I want to be the mother of my heir. He or she will have a fine bloodline. And grow to be very powerful. And I know you'll never be a weak or coddling mother. BUt first I must test you." Bellatrix nodded.

"What do you wish of me, My Lord?" she practically purred.

"I want you to undress. Let me see the fine form of my mother to be." he demanded. Bellatrix eagerly stripped of her clothes. The Dark Lord leered over her. She was pale, but not sickly. Her breasts were a decent size more than a handful, but not overly large. Her limbs were of wiry muscle, and her white thighs toned. a neat thatch of hair decorated her mound. He was a sociopath, but still a hot blooded male.

"You are an exquisite specimen of a witch, my dear." The Dark Lord commented.

"Thank you, my lord." The wild woman replied.

"Stand up and go to the cross." bowing, she complied. SHe stood in front of the crucifix, waiting. Bellatrix didn't flinch as she felt skeletal hands caress her buttocks, giving them a hard squeeze.

"Raise your arms." Bellatrix raised her lean arms up to the straps. She gasped as her lord placed each arm into a strap, and lifted her, tying her legs together at the base. She shivered as Voldemort caressed her buttocks again, and even traced delicate lines in her back. She remained calm.

"Good girl, Bella. IF you can take how I treat my lovers with such...passion, I will see you are the perfect mother for my child."

"Yes, my Lord." Her breath hitched as she felt her master's slender wand trace over the curves in her back. SHe moaned slightly as the slim wood traced low and teased her crinkled hole. 

"Crucio." Her body tensed as a rather mild cruciatus ran through her body. She let out a slight wail as her nethers coiled and spasmed, making her have an orgasm. Voldemort released her from his curse. Bellatrix slumped in her binding, panting hard.

"My Lord...that felt.. I never had such a..." she stammered. The Dark Lord chuckled, and traced her now dripping petals with the tip of his wand.

"This curse can be used for pleasure, if only you had the intent. Crucio." Bellatrix moaned loudly as the curse made her insides tremble, and her lower lip spasm even more. The muscles in her back coiled and relaxed in unison as her breasts felt they were in vices. More of her own nectar spilled from her orifice, making her juices run a trickled down her leg, like sweet urine. Voldemort released her. She let out a lewd moan and arched her back.

"More...PLease, my Lord. More."

"Crucio."

 

 

After ten minutes of playing with their now very favorite curse, Voldemort left her hanging loose in her binds on the crucifix. Bellatrix was panting, her body covered in sweat and trembling from the abuse of the curse. THe Dark Lord sheathed his wand and patted her rump.

"Good girl." he crooned. The woman preened under the complement. Leaving her standing, The Dark Lord went over to his rack and picked up a slim cane. It was made of fine grain willow, only a few centimeters wide, and three feet long. A dainty thing. He gave it a wave, satisfied with the whoosh it made. He shucked off his shirt, revealing a skeleton with skin. His own flesh was bleached bone white, and just as thin. Walking back to the woman, he gently tapped her on her buttocks. Bellatrix gasped.

He swung the cane back and brought it down on her shoulders. SHe gasped. He swung it again, making it land on her back. faint red line began to blossom on her skin, a few trailing to her ass.

Swip, Thwack!

Swip, Thwack!

Swip, Thwack!

Swip, Thwack!

Swip, Thwack!

Swip, Thwack! Three sharp blows cover her thighs, making moan once more. He rained down the blows, variating from her thighs, her now red striped ass, and her back. There were even a few licks on her shoulder.

Swip, Thwack!

Swip, Thwack!

Swip Thwack! The last three blows drew a bit of blood. Dropping the cane, Voldemort lurched forward and groped her tender cheeks, and reached around the harshly grab her breasts. His sharp teeth bit down on the side of her neck, hard to leave a bruise, but to not bleed. With one hand, he groped and squeezed the fleshy globes, with the other, he undid her binds. Bellatrix gasped as she slid to the floor. She looked up, her mouth and eye level with her masters bulging trousers.

"Good girl, my dear." He crooned. Holding out his hand, he helped his most faithful to her feet. She was on shaky legs, and allowed herself to bed lead over to the bed. She was mildly surprised at Voldemort's tenderness as she was lowered onto the rather firm, yet soft mattress. SHe looked through hooded eyes as she watched her corpse like lord finish undressing. Despite his frame, he had a rather impressive sized cock. The thin male then inched on the bed and crawled over. Bellatrix parted her legs, revealing her sweet mound and lips glistening with her nectar. SHe closed her eyes, waiting.

Bellatrix gasped as she felt a wet mouth on her breast, sucking and biting hard at her tender flesh. She remained still and even mewled a bit as Her Lord switched to the other breast. He bit down hard, making her gasp and drawing a prick of blood. Voldemort reared his head.

"And now my dear, you will bear me a fine heir." He lined himself up and thrusted in, hard. Bellatrix yowled in pain at his girth, stretching her wide, and forcing her thin walls to take such size. Voldemort moaned at her tight heat.

"You are better than I have hoped." he growled. PUlling out, her brushed the tip of his penis against her clitoris and slowly eased back in. the woman moaned.

 

He was tender, very tender. Despite being a very ferocious wizard, he was a gentle lover. Voldemort raised his skinny frame up and was gently pistoning his girth into the woman. Bellatrix moaned as he bent low and nipped at her breasts, gently pulling on her nipples.

"My...my Lord!" she gasped. The Dark Lord smirked and sucked hard on the breast, making the tip of her teats a dark red, bordering on purple. His soft grinding caused a deep pressure building up inside her. SHe moaned and began to buck. Voldemort sped up his thrusting, and soon, the pressure went overflow, making her scream out.

"MY LORD!!!!" The Dark Lord grunted, still thrusting. With a snarl, he shuddered and he came, filling the tender womb with his sperm.

 

Bellatrix panted, her body sticky with fluid. SHe eased herself up onto her elbows and looked at her lord. Voldemort summoned a cloth and cleaned his groin free of seed and nectar. He summoned another and held it out to her.

"Clean yourself. We shall try again in a short while." Bellatrix smiled and cleaned herself up.

"Yes my Lord."


End file.
